<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hostage by Meblerghimwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840538">Hostage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meblerghimwriting/pseuds/Meblerghimwriting'>Meblerghimwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flash totally has a secret crush on Spider-Man I dare you to tell me otherwise, MJ is a sassy bitch, Peter is an idiot who doesn’t know what secret identities are, Tony is dramatic af, theres Shakespeare references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meblerghimwriting/pseuds/Meblerghimwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A field trip goes wrong when a supervillain shows up.</p><p>Luckily, Iron Man has impeccable timing, despite the fact that Peter doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hostage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were sitting on the bus on the way to a field trip.</p><p>"Uugggghhhh." You groaned. "This field trip had better be worth it."</p><p>"Chill out (name)." Ned spoke from in front of you. "Maybe it will be cool."</p><p>"I hope we get to see the Captain America exhibit!" Betty squealed. You rolled your eyes. </p><p>"Its a <em>history</em> museum."  you said. "History is boring unless mythology or Shakespeare is involved."</p><p>"Shakespeare?" Peter questioned, looking confused.</p><p>"Uhh, hello? 'Exit, pursued by a bear?</p><p>MJ spoke up from in front of you. "Exit ghost is pretty good too."</p><p>You gestured at MJ. "Facts."</p><p>"You two are such nerds." Flash spoke from behind you. </p><p>"Excuse me? Who is it that has a total crush on Spiderman?"</p><p>Flash stuttered and MJ smirked, obliging you with a fist bump.</p><p>"Roasted!" Ned crowed, as the bus halted in front of the museum.</p><p>
  <b>-Timeskip coz yo author is lazy as heck-</b>
</p><p>There was much giggling among the students when you and Peter were paired together. At least until MJ glared threateningly at all of them. She was worse than aunt Natasha.</p><p>The pairing resulted in the two of you deciding to mess around a bit.</p><p>"Hey (name)," Peter nudged you in the side, "I'll bet you can't make that guard over there desert his post."</p><p>"Bet." You walked over to the slightly pudgy guard, employing the innocent face you had seen your uncle Tony use so many times.</p><p>"Hi!" You said brightly, fiddling with your jacket.</p><p>The guard glared at you suspiciously.</p><p>"Hello."</p><p>"So, I was wondering, like, is the girls room supposed to be on fire?"</p><p>He squinted at you. "Is it?"</p><p>"Oh yeah." You said, "It's, like, really weird."</p><p>The guards face turned bright red and he dashed to the girls bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight, you and Peter doubled over with laughter.</p><p>Then you heard a gunshot.</p><p>Peter looked at you, terror written on his face.</p><p>"Time for a spider I think!" You whispered.</p><p>"(name), I didn't bring my suit!"</p><p>"Well, then. We're fucked."</p><p>The two of you raced towards the sound of the gunshots, to find a crazed looking man holding a gun. Never a good sign.</p><p>"Give me spider-Man!!" He screamed, red in the face, then, out of nowhere, what looked like a metal tentacle shot out of his wrist and wrapped itself around you.</p><p>"(name)!!" Peter cried as you were yanked towards the crazy gun man.</p><p>"Give. Me. The Spider-man!" He screamed again, only this time, it was in your face.</p><p>"To quote Hamlet, act III, scene III, line 92, 'no'."</p><p>Despite the gravity of the situation, you heard someone in the terrified throng snicker. You searched and found MJ, who apparently couldn't take anything seriously.</p><p>He threw you to the side, and you landed against the wall with a sickening crack. The gun man advanced towards the crowd. If I don't get Spider-Man, Then I am going to shoot!"</p><p>Peters face turned white. He dashed forward. "I'm Spider-Man!"</p><p>You felt the blood drain from your face. Then you heard a shout.</p><p>"You wish. <em>I'm</em> Spider-Man!" Your head whipped around, and you saw MJ standing defiantly, while also saving your boyfriends butt. Flash, true to his name, caught on fast.</p><p>"What are you talking about!? You're a girl! <em>I'm</em> Spider-Man!"</p><p>"No, you're all wrong!" Ned yelled, "<em>I'm</em> Spider-Man!"</p><p>"Yeah right, and I'm the wicked witch of the west."</p><p>The crowd grew louder and louder, each distinctive voice crying out an "I am Spider-Man!"</p><p>The villian looked around, pissed. He opened his mouth but before he could speak, a flash of red and gold came flying in, breaking a window.</p><p>Iron man landed and immediately aimed a repulsor at the crazed man, while Peter made a dash for you.</p><p>"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh (name) are you okay?" You winced as he wrapped his arms around you shoulders shaking.</p><p>"Pete, I'm fine I just-" You stopped. "Peter, are you crying? Oh my gosh." You wrapped your arms around him and he buried his face in your shoulder, dry sobs shaking his body. </p><p>"Pete, its okay, I'm okay."</p><p>"<em>I'm</em> not." came Peters muffled voice. He lifted his head and you saw tears glistening in his eyes. "I thought I was gonna lose you."</p><p>"Peter..." You kissed his head softly. "I will never leave you."</p><p>Your tender moment was interrupted by one Tony Stark, who had handed off the perpatrator to the police.</p><p>"So, who's up for shwarma?"</p><p>-Later-</p><p>"I cannot believe we got shwarma with Iron Man!" Ned crowed excitedly.</p><p>"I can." You spoke, squeezing Peters hand and laughing. "Its just the kind of thing he does."</p><p>"We should do it again, but just the four of us!" Ned spoke again, in between bites.</p><p>And thus, a tradition was formed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>